The Legend of Zelda: Time Stands Still
by Zelda-FinalFantasy2
Summary: Link meets a new friend, Zelda, who disappears. When he meets up with her again with the help of a forest girl, they find out about an evil, threatening Hyrule. What will happen? Generations after SS, and they live on the surface. Zelink, probably. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi~ I'm bringing this story back, because of a recent RP with amberxgale. So, I've revised this, (she helped a lot) and it should be good! And of course, I don't own The Legend of Zelda ****I wish I did**

**The Legend of Zelda: Time Stands Still **

He jumped to the side, but then knew it was a mistake. He instantly plunged down to the world below. Air snaked up him, then suddenly, _jerk_. He stopped in mid-air. Link had been in gym class for knight training, and they were practicing beside the cliff. He had tried to dodge an attack, but led him off of the cliff. Everyone had a harness on, though, encase that happened. Link untangled the mess of a harness he had and unclipped himself. Then, he took the path back up the cliff. He relaxed next to the others who had fallen. Soon the match was over, and they headed back inside to their dorms. After putting his training gear aside, he took out the sword his father gave him before he went missing.

"Protect this with your life son, especially if anything happens to me." He could still hear his father's voice in his mind.

The sword had two short wing-like parts that extended from the top of the hilt. A blue diamond then rested before the blade started. It was a good quality sword; the hilt shone a light blue. Link smiled at it once more, and then tucked into bed.  
Late at night he heard footsteps. Barely a sound, yet it awakened Link. He got out of bed, and opened his door. He caught a glimpse of a person running by, and ran after them. The person ran down the steps of the school and into the forest. Link followed. He saw the person- girl; he could tell it was a girl- stop. Then, surprising Link, she turned around.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded.

"I'm Link, and who are you?" Link asked. The girl glared at him.

"My name is Zelda. Why are you following me?" Zelda said, folding her arms.

"You woke me up so-" Zelda interupted Link.

"So you decided to follow me? Is that it?"

"No! I, wanted to see what was causing the noise." Link defended himself.

"Are you calling me noisy?" Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"No, I uh-" Link stammered. Zelda burst out laughing.

"I was just joking!" Zelda continued to laugh.

"That wasn`t funny!" Link folded his arms.

"Yes it was. Now let's go back before anyone catches us." Zelda replied. So they left for the school.

"Why were you running, anyways?" Link looked at her, curious.

"I was getting away from this school! I hate it here." She looked at her feet.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Link!"  
The next morning, Link awoke with a thud.

"Ow..." Link had rolled off his bed and onto the floor. He opened his eyes, and looked around. Sighing, he got up and went to class.  
Over the next month, he grew to like Zelda, a lot. Soon, they always were together, no matter what. Laughing together Link waved as he left for bed. But, the next morning, Zelda wasn`t at her usual spot near the garden. Link shook his head. I bet she`s in the Cafe or taking a sick day. He thought. Walking back inside the academy, he looked into the Cafeteria. Zelda wasn`t there. Link went to class. He started to worry. She must be at class, right? At class, she still wasn`t there. He tried not to think about it. Then the teacher walked in, Mr. Malo, and cleared his throat.

"Attention, class! We have some...disturbing news." The class quieted and looked up at Mr. Malo.

"It seems a girl in this class has gone missing. We believe she has run away. Does anyone know a Zelda Harkinan?" Link's eyes grew wide. His head swimmed. Shakily, he put up his hand. More hands went up. "Does anyone have an idea where she went? Link?" Mr. Malo called.

Link coughed, "Uh, um, no sir. I don't know where she went."

Mr. Malo raised his eyebrows. "All right, anyone else?" The day dragged by, slowly. At bed time, Link dizzily fell onto his bed.

"Why..." He trailed off. Then, he had an idea. First, he borrowed one of the schools tunics. Then, he raced to the supply shack. Link looked at the tools, the found a sword and shield. He would have used his father's sword, but he didn't want to ruin it. He went back to his room, and made it look like he was still sleeping. Then, he ran to the edge of the forest.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. Link spun around to see Mr. Malo!

"I uh.." Link stammered.

"It's OK. Just don't get hurt." Mr. Malo smiled. He knew I was going to get Zelda? Link thought.

"I-I, when I heard she was missing I just-" Link said.

"Who said anything about Zelda? You're just going to train." Mr. Malo said. But Link knew Mr. Malo was saying, Go find her, and don't tell anyone!

"Y-yes sir." Link stammered, then left into the forest.

**Enjoy? Hopefuly? Well, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I do not own LoZ. Enjoy~**

**The Legend of Zelda: Time Stands Still**

The forest was huge. It looked like it went on forever.

"So this is Faron Woods." Link murmured.

As he walked, he found footprints. Getting excited, he followed them. But after what seemed a kilometer or so, they stopped.

"What the..." Link fully inspected them, but he didn't have a clue why the stopped so suddenly. He looked around. All there was to see was trees, and a single, white fairy.

"Hmm..." Link walked around a bit more, and then heard something. Turning around he saw nothing, so he turned back, and standing right in front of him, was a girl!

She had white hair, cut short on the left side, and a long braid that partially covers her eye on the other. Her eye colour was a creamy colour, almost beige. She had white lipstick on, and silver eye shadow. She had a short sleeve, white shirt on that had silver diamonds on it. Her pants were silver with white diamonds running up the outer sides, and her boots were white with sliver straps. Oh, and she wore one thick bracelet, that rested just above her elbow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for someone," Link said. "Now let me pass!"

"Hmm, let me think about it-no." She replied. She looked at Link, and walked around him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Why does it matter?" Link answered with another question.

"Fine, how about I tell you about me first? Ok, I live here, at Faron Woods, and my name is Crystallinum In-Pretium Glacies. Your turn." Crystallinum said.

"What?" Link looked at Crystallinum like she was crazy.

"My name means: Crystalline, the fairy of ice. You can call me Crystal." Crystal said.

"Oh... interesting meaning." Link replied.

"Well, it shouldn't be, as I am a fairy." Crystal folded her arms.

"What, how is that possible?" Link asked.

"Watch." Crystal then closed her eyes. She then transformed into the white fairy Link saw earlier!  
"So you are a fairy." Link said, after Crystal transformed back into a human. "Yes. And you still haven't told me your name." She replied.

"My name is Link, and I am from Hyrule, well my school is in Castle Town, and it is a boarding school so..." He trailed off.

"I get it. So, um, who was it you were searching for?" Crystal asked.

"Her name is Zelda. She has blonde hair and wears a pink dress with a blue piece of material coming from her belt." Link answered.

"I think I saw her come through here, and meet up with someone. Then she left." She said, thoughtfully. Link looked around once more, and said: "She met up with someone? Who?"

"I don't know, I only saw a glimpse of their face," Crystal replied. "Hey Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I, you know, come with you? To search for Zelda?" Crystal asked.

"Well, you could be helpful, being a fairy and all... Alright."

"Yes! Thank you!" Crystal clapped.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Well, I saw her go that way." Crystal pointed towards the south-west.

"The south-west? Isn't that toward Kakariko Village?" Link asked.

"Yep. There's a spiritual spring there, too." Crystal said.

"Well, let's get going." Link ran ahead, with Crystal trailing behind.

**Do you like it? Well, R&R! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3 is up! Again, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Enjoy~**

**The Legend of Zelda: Time Stands Still**

"So Link," Crystalline said as they walked through the forest. "How do you plan on finding your friend?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

She frowned at that, and continued through the forest. A few times she tripped, but eventually they could see the ending to the forest.

They saw a vast lake just at the edge of the forest.

"Alright, what now?" Link asked.

"Hmm," Crystal thought for a moment. "I know!" She spread her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes. Suddenly, ice shot from her hands and onto the lake, freezing it. "There. Come on now!" Crystal said and ran up to the ice.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Link questioned, taking a tentative step towards the lake.

"Of course! It's about eight inches of ice!" Crystal replied.

"OK, but, where did you learn how to do that?" Link asked, as they set out on the ice.

"Let's just say, I'm not from around here." Crystal said flatly. She walked quicker, and Link had to run to catch up with her.

"What did I say?" He asked.

"Nothing." She transformed into a fairy. Link sighed, and continued on.  
"Since when did all this water come from?" Link said with awe.

"I don't know. I guess there was a flood... Wait, if there was a flood, then I wonder if Kakariko is OK?" Crystal said, flying around.

"I think it would be." Link stopped.

"What? Do you hear something?"

"More like someone." Link said running forward.

"That music..." Crystal trailed off. They were hearing a song Zelda always sang, called 'The Ballad of the Goddess'.

"Zelda?" Link said hopefully. The girl turned.

"Who's Zelda? I'm Echo." She had golden brown hair that reached her shoulders, and a white dress that ended at her knees.

"Echo?" Crystal asked, turning into her Hylian form.

Echo's eyes widened. "Are you a fairy?" She looked at Crystal fearfully.

"You could say that." Crystal said.

"Anyways, did you see anyone come by here, anyone at all?" Link asked.

"No, I don't think so." Echo said.

"Oh, well thanks for your time." Link looked crestfallen as he turned to walk away.

"Unless, you're talking about a blonde girl with a tall companion?" Echo asked.

"Yes! Which way did she go?" Crystal said.

"That way. Good bye!" Echo waved. She pointed in the direction of Lake Floria.

"Thank you." Link said as he left for Lake Floria.

"Link, wait up!" Crystal said, and quickly caught up to Link.

"Sorry. So, Lake Floria is this way, come on!" He suddenly started running, to save time Crystal guessed.

Not too long after, a Lake came to view. Lake Floria.

At Lake Floria, they heard something. Link looked at Crystal. They dashed over to the edge of the lake. And they saw something they didn't expect to see.

"Is that-" Link cut off Crystal before she could finish.

"Zelda!"

**Hope you like! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Zelda: Time Stands Still**

"Link?"

Zelda turned quickly and came face-to-face with Link. He hugged her tightly, as if she had been gone for years.

"Why did you leave?" Link looked at Zelda with intense curiosity.

"I had to." Zelda turned away for a moment, then turned back to Link.

"Why?"

"Because-"

But before she could finish, they heard a laugh. Turning, they found a very…flamboyant dressed man standing behind them.

"Ghirahim." Crystalline hissed.

"I didn't expect to find you here." Ghirahim said, smiling darkly.

"Run."

"What?" Link turned to Crystalline, confused.

"Run!" She turned and fled, the others trailing behind.

"You can't run forever." Ghirahim smirked, and teleported away.

The threesome stopped to catch their breath, and decided to make camp for the day.

"What was going on back there?" Link asked. "How does that guy know you? And who is he?"

"That was-" Crystalline was cut off by Zelda.

"Ghirahim, the demon lord."

"How did you know that?"

Crystalline stared at Zelda.

"He was an important person in history. The demon lord… he was trying to bring back his master, Demise, but the goddess's hero stopped him… But what's he doing here?" Zelda frowned, searching for an answer.

"Looking for you two." Crystalline looked down at her feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's complicated, can't we talk about this later? Good night."

Link looked at Zelda, and, shaking his head, went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter of the day. Chapter 5,is now up. Disclaimer: I'm not putting disclaimers up anymore, you know I don't own LoZ.**

**The Legend of Zelda: Time Stands Still**

Morning arrived, and they awoke soon after. Link's eyes opened slowly, the sun shining bright down on his face. He blinked, and sat up. Looking around, he saw Crystal hunched over, packing the last of their supplies.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Link turned around at the sound of Zelda's voice.

"Morning. How long was I asleep?" He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, it's eleven now." Crystal said with a hint of annoyance.

Link sighed, "Sorry. Wake me up next time."

"I would have," She said. "But your friend here wouldn't let me."

"You looked peaceful." Zelda said with a smile.

"Peaceful or not, we have to get moving." Crystal got up, and slung a pack over her shoulder. "Come on."

So the trio continued through the woods, with an unknown guest, following behind. They set out for Kakariko Village, as it was their first destination anyways. Along the way they met with some enemies, including Bulbins, Moblins and Bokoblins. As they came to the middle of the forest, Zelda turned to the others.

"I wanted to tell you why I ran off. It was because I was hearing a voice, and it said to go to the forest. I didn't want to trust it, but I went anyways. When I got there, a group of Bokoblins started attacking me. But then, a dark skinned woman saved me! Her name was Impa. She helped me until she went to see if the route to Kakariko was okay-becauseit'sherhometownandshedidn'twantitruinedbytheflood-when youcameandGhirahimand-"

"Slow down Zelda!" Link was wide eyed from that explanation.

"Sorry." So she started over, this time slower.

"… Well… Let's get going, shall we?" Crystal was about to turn and start for Kakariko, but the looks of the others stopped her. "What? We can't stand around talking about our stories, we have to get moving."

Link turned back to Zelda, "She's right. We can talk on the way."

Crystal nodded, and Zelda continued along with them.

"So Crystal, what's your story?" Zelda asked after a long silence.

"You don't need to know that."

"But-"

"You don't need to know that."

Zelda looked at Link. He just shook his head. With a shrug, the two quickly caught up to Crystal, and walked deeper into the forest. They came to the edge yet again, heading for the village. They passed Echo, and she waved. Link waved back, and they continued on.

A little path came to view, through Hyrule Fields. They walked along it for quite a while, until Crystal saw a gate.

"This way, I'm guessing." She pointed to the gate.

So the group headed into Kakariko Village.

**And they continued on.**

**That last bit was not part of the author's comment, kay? R&R!**


End file.
